


i will love you if i never see you again, and i will love you if i see you every tuesday

by wiltedfeathers



Series: i never knew home could be a person til' i met you [2]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: Scott had sworn off love until the moment he saw you.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Reader
Series: i never knew home could be a person til' i met you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772893
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	i will love you if i never see you again, and i will love you if i see you every tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick lil thing for my scott lang/reader series! i’m telling the story backwards if you haven’t caught on yet but this + the first scott/reader oneshot i did are set post-endgame :)

The velvet box was burning a hole in Scott's pocket. He had a pleased smile on his face but the nerves making his stomach gurgle said otherwise. This wasn't the first time he had gone all out for a proposal, but it was the first time he wasn't fully confident in his abilities. While he wasn't as well known of an Avenger as a majority of his 'co-workers', he still knew he had enough potential to make the team. Even if it happened to be on what he describes as 'a mix between a fluke and a stroke of luck'.

That's also how he would describe your relationship.

Scott had sworn off love until the moment he saw you. A failed relationship with Hank Pym's daughter on top of being previously divorced was enough for him, and soon his daughter and being a superhero became the priority. You were only a month out of the ice and still getting used to modern times, much like your older brother Bucky. Neither of you could explain how it happened but one conversation later and the two of you were smitten with each other.

In the beginning the two of you kept things secret, mainly due to Scott's irrational fear of Bucky. Your brother was against it initially, but he eased up to the idea once he saw how far Scott was willing to go to keep you safe and happy. Plus, he wasn’t stupid enough to do anything to intentionally hurt you in any way, another security blanket.

“Everything’s gotta be perfect.” Scott was pacing around the room like a madman, nerves coursing all through his body. 

“It’ll be fine dad, don’t worry.” Cassie reassured her father. “She’ll love it.”

Scott pulled his daughter into a hug and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He trusted her judgement more than anything especially when it came to what you liked and didn’t like. You and Cassie had become thick as thieves over the course of your relationship with Scott, with you taking her in as if she were your own daughter.

When you walked into the house you weren’t expecting the pathway of candles leading into the living room, or the rose petals scattered everywhere. You weren’t exactly surprised either knowing Scott for as long as you have; he was the cheesiest romantic there was. So much for a quiet night in.

“Is anyone home?” You called out, sitting your bag and jacket on the couch. Cassie popped her head out from the other room, unable to wipe the grin off her face.

“You’re home!” Cassie cheered. “You’re probably wondering why the house looks like this, huh?”

“I’m assuming it has something to do with your dad?” You inquired, both of you nodding in agreement. 

What you didn’t notice was Scott had snuck up behind you, managing to drop down to one knee without falling over or setting himself on fire. Cassie’s grin grew larger as she watched the scene transpire, you being completely oblivious as to what was going on.

“Where is he anyway?” You asked, Cassie nodding behind you. As you followed her gestures your brain was attempting to process what was going on - the rose petals, the candles, the romantic music in the background that you had finally noticed, Scott down on one knee holding a velvet box.

“I was planning to do this before I got trapped in the quantum realm so I didn’t really plan out what I wanted to say but I had a feeling it would make sense either way.” He started. “I’ve been in love with you from the moment I met you and I knew that I was meant to spend my life with you when you saved me from getting my ass kicked by Natasha at the airport. I will love you if I never see you again, and I will love you if I see you every Tuesday. Will you marry me?”

Your eyes started tearing up as his words began to resonate in your heart as you nodded, watching as Scott slid the ring on your finger with a smile. As the two of you embraced you could feel his own tears seeping through the fabric of your shirt. Cassie had joined the two of you in a hug and your heart swelled at your little family.

“Does this mean you’re moving in now?” Cassie asked, which made you chuckle. You spent more time here than you did your own apartment, plus half your closet had made it’s way into Scott’s just as your toiletries did in the bathroom. You couldn’t see why not.

“I guess so.” You smiled at the both of them. “I did promise Bucky I’d go visit him in Wakanda soon so when I come back I’ll start packing.”


End file.
